


a recipe for being well-rested

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: She allowed the sound of the rain on the window to lull her for a moment before she realized what had awoken her.





	a recipe for being well-rested

Natasha blinked awake blearily, surprised she hadn’t slept longer. Being awake for 37 hours before crossing seven timezones was not a recipe for being well-rested. 

She allowed the sound of the rain on the window to lull her for a moment before she realized what had awoken her.

Coughing, she turned off the oven and turned on the fan. The cookies were a lost cause.

Clint came in as she sat down with the bowl of cookie dough.

“Aw, cookies, no!” he exclaimed. “I had the oven set real low so they wouldn’t burn!”

“It’s okay, Clint,” she said, biting into a clump of chocolate chips and walnuts. “I prefer the dough anyway.”

“I know you do,” he said, walking over to drop a kiss on her head. “I’m glad you’re home safe.”

She tilted her head back for a kiss, rain dripping from his hair onto her nose. She wiped it off with a tired smile.

“Me too.”

Clint took the bowl from her. “Come on, then, Nat,” he said, lifting the dough from her reach. “I’ll go towel off, and we can eat the dough in bed instead of in this smoky kitchen.”

Natasha was already halfway there.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clintasha, rain
> 
> I love love _love_ writing these two being domestic. 
> 
> Send me more prompts anytime @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
